


Fermo immagine, sembra appartenere ad un'altra vita

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade] [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-Related
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: SHERSTRADE]<br/>E se a vedere Sherlock cadere fosse stato Lestrade, prima di John?<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Hai paura di alzare gli occhi, ma ti opponi fermamente e basta un alito di vento che smuove un cappotto nero per farti capire fin troppo. <br/>Alla faccia dell'idiota che tutti pensano tu sia. <br/>-Sherlock!- gridi, con tutto il fiato che hai in gola, una voce tra le altre. Tutto si ferma, o almeno così pare ai tuoi occhi nocciola: Sherlock Holmes in piedi in cima al tetto di un ospedale. Non è una delle sue abitudini, ma è sempre stato un po' strano... Ma non così. <br/>Qui qualcosa non va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermo immagine, sembra appartenere ad un'altra vita

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il Xmas Drabble sul gruppo facebook WhoLindtLock Drabble.

Di solito non sei un uomo perspicace, o almeno questo è quello che pensa Sherlock, ma quando senti che qualcosa non va sai benissimo che non esiste la possibilità che ti sbagli. Non sbagli mai sulle sensazioni che ti costringono la gola, che ti contorcono lo stomaco, che ti fanno pizzicare gli occhi come un vento troppo freddo o troppo forte.   
Qualcosa sta per accadere, e il fatto che il numero di Sherlock risulti irraggiungibile ormai da dieci minuti ti preoccupa non poco. Sei un poliziotto, preoccuparti delle persone è il tuo lavoro, anche se quel testardo di un Holmes non lo ha ancora capito, e probabilmente non lo capirà mai. Sei solo quell'uomo tra tanti che lo ha aiutato ad alzarsi in un vicolo sporco, che lo ha ripulito e gli ha dato una camicia e dei jeans meno logori, pochi minuti dopo aver pensato di sbatterlo in galera per possesso ed uso di sostanze stupefacenti.   
E ti fa male essere solo questo, per Sherlock Holmes. O forse ti fa male tutto perché stai correndo da troppi minuti, verso il cuore della città che tanto detesti, ma che non hai il coraggio di abbandonare.   
L'ospedale ti guarda, ingrigito e altissimo, austero su di te e la piccola cupola di gente che parla, grida, gesticola e si rivolge verso l'alto. Hai paura di alzare gli occhi, ma ti opponi fermamente e basta un alito di vento che smuove un cappotto nero per farti capire fin troppo.   
Alla faccia dell'idiota che tutti pensano tu sia.   
-Sherlock!- gridi, con tutto il fiato che hai in gola, una voce tra le altre. Tutto si ferma, o almeno così pare ai tuoi occhi nocciola: Sherlock Holmes in piedi in cima al tetto di un ospedale. Non è una delle sue abitudini, ma è sempre stato un po' strano... Ma non così.   
Qui qualcosa non va.   
Lo guardi, forse per un attimo anche lui ti guarda, forse te lo immagini soltanto. Forse ti fa piacere sperare che ti guardi, una volta tanto, invece di sparare sentenze e insulti. Sperare che ti veda, al di là di un colletto macchiato di cialda scadente del bar sotto la centrale, o un incontro con suo fratello maggiore. Che veda la tua paura, la tua confusione, e che metta apposto i pezzi di te che si stanno pian piano frantumando.   
Pochi istanti di silenzio, fiato sospeso, nemmeno il vento sussurra più al tuo orecchio teso fino al limite estremo.   
Poi il mondo riprende a girare vorticosamente e il corpo scende rapido verso di te, verso il vento, verso il terreno.  
Verso il silenzio.   
Nessuno grida più, un taxi frena e una voce esprime lo stesso ruggito di dolore e rabbia che a te resta bloccato in fondo allo stomaco. Chiama il suo nome, chiama uno Sherlock che non ordinerà più di tacere, di non abbassare il quoziente intellettivo del quartiere. Che non spiegherà le dinamiche di un caso come fosse una filastrocca, che non affascinerà più nessuno. Nemmeno te, insospettabile ispettore che gli offre delle distrazioni.   
Hai visto morire persone nel tuo campo, ne hai viste altre già andate in pace, ma nessuna di queste era Sherlock Holmes. Non sai come reagire, non riesci a pensare. Hai voglia di fumare, di vomitare, di bere birra fino a non sentirne più il sapore in bocca. Di fuggire, di correre verso di lui, di andar via e di restare a fissare tutto nel più completo silenzio.  
Voglia di urlare.   
E invece lasci che John faccia tutto e niente, che lo stemma a sé e che pianga, mentre lentamente indietreggi e lasci che le dita accendano la prima sigaretta dopo mesi che non ne senti nemmeno l'odore.   
Ricomincerai a fumare, lo sai, ed è la più grande forma d'amore che puoi esprimere nei confronti di Sherlock. Quella che fumi è la sigaretta che ti ha chiesto mentre gli allungavi i vestiti puliti, quella che ti ha rubato durante un'indagine in cui si era imbucato qualche giorno più tardi. La sigaretta del pacchetto che ha gettato via dalla finestra della centrale perché non avevi un caso stimolante per lui, quella che gli hai impedito di accendere durante un'intervista noiosa.   
La sigaretta che, due anni più tardi, lui ti avrebbe impedito di accendere.


End file.
